The Monster House
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Danny, Sam and Tucker get captured by a crazy ghost toddler who wants them too be her new toys. Will they escape her haunted house?Slight horror, but nothing too bad I hope
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story last summer, many months and a lot of stories after "The Final Battle" (I chose not to post the stories in between because they are very poor.) I personally like this one, and I hope you guys enjoy it too!!

TheMonster House

Chapter 1

"Aw man, this line is huge!" Tucker complained as he looked at the mass of people standing in front of him. It seemed as though every teenager in the tri-state area had gathered in Amity Park Mall for the Dumpty Humpty CD signing.

"I know, the signing isn't starting for…" Danny paused and looked down at his watch for a moment, "1 ¾ more hours and already the line is stretched around the entire 2nd floor."

"I wouldn't be complaining, look." Sam said as she turned around. Behind the trio, the line was continuing down the stairs and out the front doors.

"Whoa." Danny commented as he turned again to face the front. The trio stayed silent after that, waiting anxiously in line to get there autographs. But around ½ an hour later, a light blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. He looked around and saw the ghost that had triggered his ghost sense. She was wearing a long white dress and her black hair reached down to just below her shoulders and was covering most of her face. From the part of her face that was showing, olive green eyes and pale white skin stood out violently. She looked no older than 5 years old, but the evil smile that was on her face made her seem much older. Then, all of a sudden, the mall became very cold. Then, people began to relive there worst experiences and experience there worst fears in there minds. The room was a blur of screams, cries for help, tears, and other emotional outbreaks. Before the sensation fully attacked Danny, he forced himself to run into the bathroom. There he quickly transformed into Danny Phantom and went back into the mall lobby to confront the ghost. But when he had gotten back out of the bathroom, he instantly fell to the ground. The negative energy was a lot stronger than it was before.

"So there you are, the infamous ghost boy. You've defeated many others who live in the Ghost Zone, yet look at you now, incapable of even getting up off the floor." The young ghost girl said. Her voice was full of satisfaction and evil. At her words, Danny began to lift himself up and when he was finally on his feet, he looked around. When his eyes reached his friends, he paused. Tucker was on his knees, his body shaking and his eyes closed. Beside him, Sam was on the floor, shivering, her eyes wide open, and she seemed to be fighting herself, trying to resist the dreadful thoughts.

"Sam…Tucker…" Danny said as he walked over to them as quickly as he possibly could, which wasn't very quickly at all.

"So these are your friends." The girl said, looking at Sam and Tucker. "Well then, they must share the same fate as you."

Well there's chapter 1. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is where the story splits into what Danny sees, Sam sees, and Tuck sees, and it'll be a while until they meet up again. So, no one has reviewed yet, but for whoever's reading, please do. And here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, get it?

Chapter 2

"Wha…?" Danny started to ask. He stopped when he saw a strong white flash in his eyes. Then he heard a loud whooshing sound and he lost the feeling of all his surroundings. The next thing Danny knew, there was nothing.

"Huh?" Danny mumbled. His head was aching like crazy, it was almost blinding him. The pain began to die down and he looked around. He wasn't in the mall anymore; he was alone in a large, empty room. When he got up, he realized that he was no longer in his ghost form. The thought quickly left his mind as he started walking around the room. It was extremely dusty and there were cobwebs and spider webs all over the ceiling, corners, and walls. The floors were wooden and very creaky. Up against one wall was a cracked mirror and there was a large trunk in the middle of the room. The room reminded Danny of something you'd find in a cheap haunted house like the ones set up for little kids on Halloween, only it had a distinct feeling of… something. It felt like a real haunted house, it was extremely spooky.

Meanwhile, Sam was waking up and also finding herself in a strange place. The room she was in was very dark, you could barely see anything. She held her hands out in front of her and tried to feel a way out. Her hands ran over a lot of things that she couldn't identify, but the feel of them gave her the chills. It felt like there were ghosts around, but something told Sam that she was alone and in danger. Then she felt a terrible pain shoot up from her right wrist. She realized that she had accidentally cut herself with a knife that was left on a tall table. Her hand began to bleed slowly, but she couldn't figure out how to stop it. She quickly walked away from the table so that she wouldn't cut herself again and she continued her search for the door.

While Danny and Sam were trying to escape, Tucker also found himself trapped in a dreadful place. He was locked in a small room filled with what he recognized as medieval torture devices. The sight of them was freaking him out, he was wondering where he was and how he had gotten there. He kept looking around, his eyes seeing wedges and chains and other medieval instruments of pain. Then his eyes fell upon something that made his heart soar. It was the door that could lead him out of this dreadful room. It was on the other side of the room and considering its small size, he was positive that it wouldn't take long for him to be free of this horrid place. But when he began to walk closer to the door, it seemed as though it was getting farther and farther away from him.

"Oh no…" He whispered when he realized there was no way out.

The sooner reviews come, the sooner chapter 3 will be up, so please press that purple button down there!!


	3. Chapter 3

Very short chapter, but contains vital information!!!! Here you go!! Same disclaimer.

Chapter 3 

"Now that all my victims are awake, I'd like to welcome you to your new home." A small yet clear voice rang through all the rooms. Sam and Danny immediately realized who it was, but Tucker only found that it was familiar. But the one thing the three of them knew was that the voice gave them the chills.

"But since it isn't fun to just keep you trapped forever, I've decided we could play a little game." The voice said again and Tucker remembered where he'd heard it before… it was the voice of the small ghost girl they met in the mall right before he woke up in this room.

"You must find your way to the exact center of this house within 2 hours. If you make it (like you will…) you will be allowed to go. If you don't make it (when you don't), you'll have to live here forever. Good Luck, you'll need it." The girl said.

Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Same disclaimer; now on with the story!

Chapter 4

When the girl finished speaking, Danny was mostly relieved, but a part of him became even more nervous. He was worried that if the rest of the house was as creepy and confusing as this room seemed, he would never make it out. He was also thinking of the first thing the girl had said.

"_Now that all my victims are awake…" _He was wondering whether she had meant that Sam and Tucker were also trapped and hoped that they were doing alright. Then, while he was walking, he spotted what he'd been looking for… the way out of the room. A large door had appeared on one of the larger walls and he ran up to it. When he touched the doorknob, his palm felt as though he'd stuck his hand in fresh January snow without a glove. But he didn't pull his hand back and he turned the knob. The door swung open and Danny could see that the halls were very dark. He took a very deep breath and walked into the darkness.

In another room, Sam had also heard the girl's message and at once she knew there was going to be a way out of this room. She continued using her left hand to find a door, as her right hand was now stinging and the blood was still dripping, although not as much as before. Then she put her hand on something that instantly sent a cold shot up her arm, reminding her of the dead of winter. She put her hand around it and realized _"This is a doorknob!" _She quickly turned the doorknob, and as soon as the door opened a flash of light hit her in the eye and forced her to blink. After the shock had worn off, she sped out of the room and into the hall.

Tucker, on the other hand, had seen the door all along. But the whole time he'd tried to get closer, it only seemed to get farther away. But after the girl had finished speaking, he accidentally walked into the door because he wasn't watching where he was going. He had been trying to find the source of the sound, but when he saw that he was at the door, he ran out without giving anything a second thought.

Again, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, this chapter is very long, but a lot of interesting stuff happens in it! Please enjoy!

Still don't own DP.

Chapter 5

Danny tried looking around when he got outside, but the darkness blocked most of his sight. All he could see was a small spot of light far down the long hall. He really didn't want to go down there, he didn't have a good feeling about it, but he wanted to be able to see what he was doing. So he began to walk down the halls, which became easier to see as he continued. Then he had finally arrived to a spot that was completely lit up, only to find himself surrounded by a lot of doors. Then he found a door that was partially opened and stopped.

"_What if someone else went through that door, like Sam or Tuck..."_

"**But what if it's a trap, what if it's dangerous in there…"**

"…_Only one way to find out." _Danny decided and he went over to the door and peaked in through the crack. The door seemed to lead to another hall, which seemed pretty empty, so Danny decided to go for it. He opened the door a bit more and walked in it. He pulled the door slowly behind him and began to walk down the hall, when suddenly; he heard a strange, creaking noise. He inhaled sharply and looked around quickly. He couldn't see anything, so he continued walking. Then, he felt the presence of someone… or something. He started to walk even slower, looking both to his left and to his right. Then, he felt himself bump into something and he heard a small, yet extremely familiar and comforting scream.

"Sam…?" He asked unsurely.

"Danny, is that you?" Sam's voice asked and Danny became relieved.

"Yeah, it's me." Danny heard Sam breathe in relief too.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"I'm not sure, but we should probably look for Tucker first." Danny said.

"Right." Sam nodded in agreement. Then the two of them started walking down the hall for a while when they arrived at another lit room that held a lot of doors.

"But which one is the right door…" Danny heard Sam mumble as she thought.

"Not sure, but we have to choose one." He said, walking up to one of the doors and opening it up at random. Then he gave a small yelp and shut the door quickly, leaning against it and panting.

"What's in there?" Sam asked, pointing with her left hand. Her injured right hand was at her side, placed so that the cut and blood marks, which were still pretty moist and deep, wouldn't show.

"It's a room… filled with… rats and other… things." Danny said, taking deep breaths between each word.

"Things…?" Sam repeated questioningly.

"You know, creepy crawlers and rodents and stuff."

"Let's try another door." Sam said as she turned to the door closest to her and opened it. But once it was opened, a high pitched shriek came from inside and she pushed the door shut.

"That isn't the right one either." Danny said when the sound died down. He looked over at Sam and saw that she had her hand on her head and her face had a dazed expression.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"What… oh yeah, everything's fine, now let's keep going." Sam answered standing up straight again and putting her hand back at her side. The truth was that she was starting to feel a bit dizzy, probably from her cut, but she put on a face that told Danny not to ask again, so he answered "Alright." Then he went over to another door and opened it and he saw a whole bunch of sharp weapons, such as knifes and swords.

"Not that one either…"

"You can say that again." Said a new voice, which Danny immediately recognized as…

"Tucker, where did you come from?" Sam asked him.

"I came in through that door over there." Tucker said, pointing at a tall brown door at the end of the corridor.

"Wait a minute, Tucker; do you think your PDA's GPA can find our way out of here?" Danny asked.

"Let me see." He answered as he pulled his PDA out of his pocket and clicked the on button. Then he paused for a moment, waiting for it to activate. Suddenly, his eyes opened in shock and he mouthed the word "no." Then he fell to his knees and exclaimed "NOOOOOO!!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked and Danny noticed that she was holding her head again.

"My technology… it doesn't work here!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll find our way out of here ourselves." Danny said trying to remain optimistic, although he had a feeling there was no way out. He turned to face Sam again, and spotted something strange.

"Sam, are you alright?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Is that blood on your wrist?" Danny asked, walking up to her and grabbing her arm before she could hide it.

"Oh my god, what happened to your hand Sam?" Tucker asked when he saw the blood.

"I was in a dark room and there was a knife on a table. I couldn't see where I was going and I accidentally got cut against it." Sam answered truthfully.

"That looks really bad; we've got to find a way to cover it so it doesn't get contaminated." Tucker said.

"But how, it's not like there are any… Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked when she turned to face him. Danny had opened the door to the room filled with sharp weapons and had taken out a knife.

"Danny…" Sam said again, but then she fell silent when she saw what he was doing. He had held up a small part from the bottom of his large shirt and held the knife up to it. Then he cut off the piece slowly and returned the knife to its place.

"Here, keep this on your cut. It's not a bandage, but it's good enough until we get out of here." Danny told Sam as he handed her the piece of fabric he'd just cut from his shirt.

"But… why did you do that?" Sam asked, still not believing what she saw.

"Isn't it obvious, you need to keep your cut covered so it stops bleeding and doesn't get contaminated." Danny answered.

"But you cut a part of your shirt off." Sam said with a slightly argumentive tone.

"I know, but there's nothing else we could have used." Danny told her. "Now, we have to start on our way back out of here, time is running out." With that, he went up to a door they hadn't tried yet, opened it, and went in. Tucker quickly followed to catch up with him. Sam hesitated, then she gave a deep sigh and put the fabric over her cloth. After that, she slowly followed her friends.

Aw, DannySam-ness! Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, readers! Thanks so much to all of those that reviewed; it's thanks to you that I am posting up the next 2 chapters today! **

**I still don't own Danny Phantom, and some force tells me I won't… too bad.**

**Without further ado, chapter 6**

Chapter 6

Tucker quickly caught up with Danny and when he was beside him, he turned around to make sure that Sam wasn't close enough to hear what he was about to say. When he was sure she wasn't, he turned back to Danny.

"That was really nice of you, cutting part of your shirt for Sam to use as a bandage." He commented.

"Well, I had to, she was injured and I had to help." Danny answered, turning to face Tucker.

"Yeah, but cutting your own shirt, you must like her a lot to do that." Tucker said with a small grin on his face. Danny got what he was saying and started blushing. Then he turned so he was facing forward again and said "Well, she is my best friend, I obviously like her alot, now come on, we're wasting time here." Then Danny started to walk faster and Tucker sighed.

"Sam, come on, let's go!" Tucker called out to her and she began to run to catch up. Then the three friends were walking side by side again as they continued down the hallway.

**Next up, chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here!!! There's only one more after this, the semi-nailbiting conclusion.**

**Still don't own DP, and I won't.**

Chapter 7

"Man, this is one long hallway." Tucker complained and he was right. The trio had been walking for about 15 minutes and they had passed nothing.

"Maybe we're headed in the wrong direction." Sam said.

"No, look, there's a door." Danny said, pointing to a door that was on the right side of the hallway. So the three friends headed for the door and opened it.

"Doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with it." Tucker said, and Danny and Sam agreed so they all went inside. But once the door shut behind them, the room became incredibly freezing. Then, as the three of them walked around shivering, they each found the environment around them changing.

When Danny looked around, the room was slowly fading away and it was being replaced by another scene. At first he couldn't tell what was going on, but the scene began to become clearer and Danny saw that he was back in Amity Park, right in front of Fenton Works. But everything looked different, all the buildings around were destroyed, and everything was burned. Danny noticed that he was in his ghost form now. Then he looked on the ground and saw them: 5 bodies lying on the hard pavement in the street. He walked up to the nearest body and found his father, lying still, not moving… not breathing. His dad was covered in cuts and bruises.

"_It can't be…"_ Danny whispered. He quickly went over to the next person and saw that it was his mother, in the same condition his father was in. He felt his eyes leaking as though they were sink faucets, spewing water a gallon a minute. He continued walking, and saw both Jazz and Tucker, lying still as stones, but he didn't go up to them, he couldn't handle it. Then, he walked toward the last person, knowing who it was already. When he reached his friend Sam, she was still breathing, but just barely. She was in the worst condition though, she had bleeding cuts all over her face and arms and one very noticeable gash on her right cheek.

"Sam, say something, anything." He pleaded his voice low due to the strength of his tears. He put his hands under her back and lifted her slightly off the ground.

"Why did you? Why did you do this?" Sam asked, looking straight into his eyes, her words barely audible. Then, she fell limp and became cold, her eyes opening much wider. Her breathing stopped and Danny lost it. He gently put Sam back down and collapsed into tears, thinking he would never stop.

Meanwhile, something similar was going on in Sam's mind. The room started to vanish and it was being replaced with a new image. She found herself on an abandoned Amity Park street. The buildings were partially destroyed and so was everything else. Sam began to walk down the street, looking around for anything or anyone left. Then, she spotted a person sprawled on the hard concrete. She quickly ran over to them and she was instantly shocked to tears. There, in front of her, covered in scars and barely breathing, was Danny Phantom.

"_Danny…"_ She whispered as she dropped to her knees and picked up his head. Two white rings formed around his waist and he quickly turned back into Danny Fenton. His breaths were small, short, and loud, like short gasps for air.

"_Sam." _He said in between breaths. His voice was so low it was barely audible. Then his body fell cold and limp, his blue eyes widening.

"_Danny." _Sam said, putting her friend down and placing her hands in her face, the amount of tears increasing 50,000,000 fold.

Tucker's environment was also changing around him. He found himself in his underwear with absolutely no technology anywhere. But he started to resist the image, he knew it wasn't real. He forced his mind to reject the image as hard as he could, and Tucker found himself back in the room. When he looked over at his friends, he saw then both on the ground, skin pale as fresh snow, shivering. Instantly, he ran up to Danny and shook his shoulders.

"Dude snap out of it!" He exclaimed. When he saw Danny shake his head confusedly, he added "It isn't real; nothing you see is real, now snap out of it."

"Tucker, you're… alright?" Danny asked, apparently still not fully out of his own mind.

"Yes, I'm fine, nothing's wrong!" Tucker answered, slightly shocked at the question.

"What happened?" Danny asked, now fully back in reality.

"There's a curse on this room, it makes you see things that aren't real."

"We have to go help Sam." Danny said, looking over Tucker's shoulders and spotting his helpless friend. He and Tucker began to shake her shoulders.

"Sam, wake up, nothing you're seeing right now is real, snap out of it!" The two boys began to call to there friend, and within 2 minutes, she was completely awake again.

"It makes us see our worst fears? Whoa, that's freaky." Sam commented when Danny and Tucker had told her about the dark magic of the room.

"Yup, but now's not the time to worry about that, we have to find our way out of here, we wasted a lot of time, I'm sure our 2 hours are almost up." Danny agreed

**The more reviews I get the sooner chapter 8 will be up, so review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ladies and Gentlemen: Chapter 8**

Chapter 8

Instantly, the friends walked to the back of the room and out of a door. Then, a bright light shone before them, coming from an object that was placed in the center of the room. Then Danny, Sam, and Tucker all spotted the small ghost girl that was holding them captive.

"Congratulations you made it with… 45 seconds remaining. You're probably very glad, but unfortunately for you, there is still one more task. See this sphere beside me; this is the portal that will take you home. You have to activate it before time is up." She explained to them. When nobody moved she added "You should get moving, the clock is running again." Quickly the three friends ran up to the orb.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tucker asked as the friends looked around for an explanation.

"If we knew, don't you think we'd be home right about now?" Sam answered, starting to feel tense as she heard the clock tick down.

"Everyone just calm down, we need to keep our cool if we're going to figure this out." Danny said, but deep inside, he was extremely worries they weren't going to make it. He looked up at the clock that now read _15 seconds. _He felt his insides begin to tighten as he turned back to the orb.

"I think I've got it!" Tucker called out and his friends quickly looked to see him pointing at a button on the side of the sphere.

"It's worth a shot." Sam said. Then both she and Danny looked up at the clock to see there was only 5 seconds left. _4…3…2…_

"Hurry!" Danny exclaimed and Tucker hit the button quickly and a large portal appeared. When they looked into it, the trio saw that it lead to Amity Park.

"Congratulations, you've succeeded and now you can go home." The young girl said as she approached them. "It was fun playing with you." She added with an evil smirk. Then Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked through the portal and found themselves outside of Fenton Works.

"Come on, let's go inside." Danny said and the trio went into Danny's home.

"Hello sweetie, Hi Sam, Tucker. Did you get your CD's signed?" Danny's mother, Maddie greeted them.

"What… oh, no by then time we reached the front of the line, the signing was over." Danny lied. "We'll be up in my room."

"Wait a second Danny, what happened to your shirt?" His mother asked him.

"Oh, nothing, it just got caught in a fence." Danny lied again. Then the trio ran upstairs and into Danny's bedroom.

"Today has got to be the freakiest day of my entire life, I woke up expecting to get my CD signed and instead I have to search my way out of a haunted house run by some crazy 5 year old ghost girl in only 2 hours." Danny said at once.

"Tell me about it." Sam replied. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Just out of curiosity, what did you guys see in that room, you know, the one that makes your fears seem real?" Tucker asked, excitedly awaiting the answer.

"Uhhh…" Danny and Sam stuttered in unison.

"I saw all of you… dead. And it was my entire fault too." Danny revealed.

"And I saw Danny… also dead." Sam confessed, her cheeks starting to burn crimson.

"What'd you see?" Danny asked Tucker.

"I was in a world with no technology." Tucker shuddered.

"Typical, we see people we care about dying and all your afraid of is no technology." Sam commented. Danny noticed that she was still holding the fabric from his shirt up to her arm and said "Hold on Sam, let me go get a bandage for that cut." He ran into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. When he found the rubbing alcohol and a large bandage, he ran back into his bed room.

"Here Sam, give me your hand." Danny instructed. When he noticed Sam started blushing, he noticed what he'd just said and added "You know, so that I can fix your cut," sort of embarrassed.

"Right." Sam agreed as she held out her arm and picked up the fabric.

"Hold on, this might sing a little." Danny said as he put some alcohol on a tissue and dabbed it along Sam's cut.

"Ahhh." Sam whispered as the alcohol started disinfecting her cut.

"Sorry." Danny said.

"It's not your fault." Sam said as Danny placed the bandage on her arm.

"Whoa, you did a good job, it seems as though you do this a lot." Sam commented.

"Yeah, I usually have to do this after I fight ghosts…" Danny started, but when he realized what he was saying, he paused. "That wasn't supposed to come out." He said quickly.

"You get injuries when you fight ghosts?" Tucker, who was watching silently, asked.

"Sometimes." Danny said, but after seeing the look Sam was giving him, he said "Okay, a little more than just sometimes. But I'm fine now."

"Glad to hear it."

**Terrible ending, wasn't it? I liked the middle of the chapter though…**

**I want to thank **Pilo of the WUAC **and **Antanique013 **for reviewing chapter 7. I also want to thank anyone who's read this story, because it means alot!**


End file.
